


Angels can work together but so can Devils

by The_Devils_Angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Asahi needs a break-, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bokuto please calm down, Eventual Smut, Everyone here is loyal, F/F, F/M, Kiyoko is a Queen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nishinoya NO, Other, Please don't encourage them, Romance Bitches come get your juice, Smart Hinata, Tanaka NO, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, That's all y'all gotta know, Top Kozume Kenma, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Angel/pseuds/The_Devils_Angel
Summary: “The real question we should all be asking is what we should do, whether or not the base is in the center or if they're cocky. We have one too many predators close to our roosts,” Suga declares with a kind smile that didn’t reach his eyes."Agreed, I personally, don't find hawks appealing," Daichi added with a scowl.ORThey're powerful, they've ruled these lands for generations and not only kept their people safe but also each other...They're the powerhouses of Japan. However, a couple of hawks have decided that this would be a pretty place to lay their eggs.ORHaikyuu mafia au cause I couldn't find any I liked.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Fukurodani Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue_Target_Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I literally have only started Haikyuu, I know I'm late. I've watched to season two and I'm starting season three. In light of that, there are many characters and because of that I've been doing my research on all of them to get a better grip of their personalities, so all I ask of you guys is to be patient. I'm trying, this is my first work in this fandom so please be gentle with me! Thank you!

“Now, now,” Yachi chuckled sweetly as she held her baseball bat on her shoulders. “You have to hold up your end of the deal.”

The blond girl’s uniform was ruffled up and had small specks of blood on it, she clicked her tongue in annoyance. The man below her was wiggling away from her, his dyed light blue sticking to his forehead from his sweat.

“They’ll kill me if I tell you!”

“And I won’t?”

As if to prove her point she swung the bat down and broke his other leg.

A scream tore out of him though it was in vain, the two of them were standing in a deep alley that he had tried to escape in.

“All I asked you for was a tiny bit of information,” Yachi tried again as she walked forward after dropping her bat.

“Please! I can- I can try and-“

“No no, you’re done.”

The tiny blond girl pulled out a small pistol and fired.

* * *

“We’re back!” A ginger sighed happily as he threw open large black doors.

The doors led to a spacious office, complete with an entire monitoring system, a sleek white desk with an orange throw rug under it. There were pictures of forests, waterfalls and sunset skies and no windows.

“Welcome home,” a silver haired man smiled at the younger. “I trust everything went smoothly?”

“Of course it did,” a bald man said with a cocky smirk as he strolled into the room followed by a shorter fellow with bleached tips.

“To be honest it was kind of boring, Noya and Tanaka basically did everything,” the ginger mumbled with a grin.

“Shou you helped! That gambling move you pulled? Amazing!” Noya also known as Nishinoya exclaimed with wild hand movements. “You were all like bam and whoosh!”

“Yeah man! What did you even do?” Tanaka questioned with excitement.

The younger of the group smiled coyly, “all I did was play them in a match.”

Just as Tanaka opened his mouth to try and pressure the ginger into spilling whatever tactics he used, the large black doors to the office opened. A girl with short brown hair and matching eyes bowed deeply before standing once more.

“Sir, the Boss has arranged a meeting of both you and his Crows. Effective immediately.”

The silver haired man who had been sitting and amusedly watching his family’s antics nodded before waving his hand, effectively dismissing the girl. Then he stood and smoothed out his white cashmere shirt and pulled his deep black jacket over his shoulders as he walked to the door. The others followed without question.

“So what’s the meeting about? It ain’t like him to call a meeting, especially since we just got back,” Tanaka wondered aloud but quickly quieted as they came to another all black door.

This door led to a large meeting room with a large white table with 14 chairs in total over an all back marble floor. The walls were simple yet complex, while it looked only like a small drawing carefully crafted onto the walls it actually held the family crest. Alone, on each wall was a murder of crows with orange beady eyes. 

Tanaka and Shou, mostly known as Hinata in the family, opened the doors with a bow as Nishinoya bowed behind the silver haired man.

“Suga, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya,” a kind and slightly deep voice greeted the small group, “no need for formalities. We’re all family here.”

Suga smiled at not only the head of the family but also his lover as he walked in, leaving the others to close the door and take their respective seats.

“Hello Daichi, what brings us,” Suga gestured to the rest of the family who already sat in their seats, “here?”

Daichi’s face turned into a scowl, “the Karasuno family has an issue that needs to be taken care of.”

Suga hummed as he took his seat at his husband’s right hand.

Once they were all seated Daichi looked over at Yachi and a woman with long net black hair, sleek glasses who also wore a black dress with a large dip to showcase her cleavage, along with pearls.

“Over the last few months there has been an increase of new gangs in not only our areas but also areas like Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa and Fukurōdani.” Yachi explained with ease and confidence.

“At first we only quickly disbanded them,” she continued, “however there has been a recent uprising, my little mole had gotten in touch with someone in the gang but decided to change sides for the advantage.”

“Seriously? They switched so quickly? Those wannabes haven’t even done anything major!” Nishinoya started with wide eyes.

The nerve of some people…

“That’s the thing,” the raven haired woman said, “while they haven’t done anything major in the underworld or otherwise their numbers are quickly growing. We have no idea where their base of operations are located.”

“Well shit,” a boy with striking blue eyes and black hair muttered gracefully.

“It has to be somewhere smacked in the middle of all of this right?” A large man with a bit of stubble on his chin and brown hair questioned as he looked around the table.

“Asahi has a point,” another spoke up. This time it was a man with dirty blond hair. “If they’re invading all of these places then their base should be somewhere close to them right?”

“Kinoshita, we also have to add in the fact that they are most likely aware of the fact that they’re meddling in not one but all six of the biggest families in the underworld. They would either need to be very cocky or very stupid,” Nishinoya figured as he put his head in his hand.

“They might be both,” a blond with glasses and greenish brown eyes muttered.

“That is a possibility, they might think that since they’re growing they might think that numbers put rules experience.”

“Yamaguchi has a point there too, but can we bet all our coins on that?” Hinata asked, looking everyone in their eyes. 

“And if they were cocky, stupid and sure of themselves would they actually leave their base in such an obvious location, or is that not their personalities at all?” Yachi continued with her own question.

“The real question we should all be asking is what we should do, whether or not the base is in the center or if they're cocky. We have one too many predators close to our roosts,” Suga declares with a kind smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

A shiver went down the ginger and raven haired boy’s spine, they still were getting used to the Underboss’s large set of smiles. They’ve only been gifted with kinder ones that were genuine with no hidden motives.

“Kiyoko, what do you suggest?” Daichi demanded in a soft tone he only used for the people sitting with him.

It was quiet as they all awaited the Consigliere’s answer.

“Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama, I need to see you once we're dismissed,” the three gave a chorus of yes ma’am’s before Kiyoko spoke once more, with no emotion in her voice, once so ever, “we’re going to have a small get-together.”

Daichi, while slightly unnerved at the fact that the answer was so vague smiled, “do whatever needs to get done.”

“Before we go,” Hinata spoke quickly, drawing everyone’s eyes to him, “who are these guys? Like what’s their name?”

“They call themselves ‘The Hawks’.”


	2. The Cat and The Crow part 1

“Shit!” A young man with mostly black but slightly bleached tips of his hair cursed as he quickly dove behind a wall.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was an informant. All he was supposed to do was sneak in, grab whatever he could and get back to Yaku and Lev.

He was  _ not  _ supposed to have about 12 men on his ass.

“Yaku, Lev, come in, I need some-“

The communication line fuzzed out and a growl escaped slightly chapped lips, “Lev answer me!”

Still nothing and the man reloaded his gun before making a headshot and hiding behind the wall again.

If he doesn't move soon he’ll run out of bullets, with a harsh glare at one of his rather fortunate targets he took a shot only to miss.

_ ‘If I find out Lev fucked the commlinks again I’m gonna shove my foot up his ass.’ _

* * *

Hinata slid through the hallways easily, with shaky hands. This was his first sole mission, and despite going on countless ones with Kageyama, his nerves were getting the better of him.

Every sound seemed to be amplified by 100, and the silence was deafening so he started mumbling the plan over and over again to himself. 

“All you’re going to do is talk with the main man, maybe threaten him a bit if he doesn’t cooperate and kill him if he tries to kill you. See? Easy.”

The ginger walked through a large door only to hear faint sounds of gunshots. He froze for a moment, trying to figure out where they were coming.

_ ‘In front of me...beyond that wall…’ _

Hinata’s first instinct was to high tail it to the door he walked through, however, a large part of him wanted to at least see what was happening. Besides, the boss could just be...disciplining someone.

Right, his target...he was the leader of the Ogi Nishi Clan and first person Kiyoko and the rest of them agreed he’d meet up with them since they wanted to see how he would do on his first sole mission. 

Apparently he would be handling all conversations with the family leaders since Kageyama was too socially incompetent, Kiyoko was helping Daichi with the plan he was supposed to present if all the family heads came to their...get together as Ennoshita called it. And Yachi was training under Kiyoko in a sense.

That left him...perfect.

Scanning the room he was how much of a mess it was, chairs were flipped over, the desk had bullet holes and there are scorch marks on the wall.

Whoever came in here meant business, Hinata also noticed a vent in the wall. It didn’t look overly small nor big but he was quite the tiny one so he could squeeze.

Without thinking much of it he pushed the desk under the vent and stacked two chairs on top of it before kicking the vent in.

Luckily it was loose enough, so he did feel pretty bad ass when it gave in.

Hinata crawled through the vents quickly and for better or worse it was exactly his size and soon enough he found a vent underneath him leading to where the gunshots were originating from.

There were 10 guys firing at a wall, the one underneath him had black hair pulled into an 80s style on top of his head. He wore a dark blue, white and black suit with a gold chain in his neck.

Now Hinata wasn’t exactly the  _ best  _ person to ask for opinions on jewelry but that looked fake. 

Once more without thinking he started wiggling the vent to see how lose it was, when he saw it was going to give way he pushed with all his might and fell on top of his target.

It was silent for a minute and whoever the people under his target’s wing were, started falling like rocks.

Thankfully Hinata has half the mind to roll for cover and pull his target with him. As the shooting continued Hinata straddled his victim's waist and aimed the gun, not at the man’s head but at his throat along his Adam’s apple. 

“Hey there, I’m a rep from Karasuno, see?” The ginger states with an easy going smile as he pointed to the pin on his tie. “I’m here to invite you to a little get together-“

In a blink Hinata was on his back, out of the safety of the desk that he had once been hiding behind.

“Okay...so I’ll take that as a no ,” the ginger hissed as he quickly pushed himself off the ground and brought out his other gun.

In the corner of his eye he saw a man with black hair and bleached tips come out with his gun aimed at his now standing target who also had his gun.

Although he couldn’t figure out who to point it at, he switched between the both of them.

“Look, can I at least get your name? I have to report this all in and I need a name,” Hinata sighed out.

“I don’t need to tell you shit,” the other and much taller hissed.

“You literally have two people pointing a gun at you though! Cooperation might be a good idea!”

“Who cares what his name is,” the third party in the room muttered causing Hinata’s eyes to lock on to him.

He worse a black and red suit, it was dirty but still in pleasant conditions, his eyes were seemingly a really bright hazel or yellow color that reminded him a lot of a cat's. Especially now, they're in an intense staring contest with Hinata's make or break deal cash in, Hinata caught the other slowly moving towards the trigger.

At least to him it seemed slow, he was probably moving at a normal pace but in less than a second Hinata was on him and had a gun pointed at his head and still pointed at...at...okay he really needed to know this guy's name.

"Sorry but I need him for a moment, it won't be long just a quick second but I can't have you blow this because this is my first mission by myself and I do not need Milk Addict to come at me, I still owe him like...four boxes of milk from the last time he saved my ass.," Hinata rambled before refocusing on the guy in front of him who stood looking shell shocked.

Hell, the two toned hair guy looked shell shocked because... _no one should be able to move that fucking fast._

"You still haven't told me your name," Hinata tsked before giving a sigh. "Look is it a yes or a no? I think the guy under me has places to be."

The dual haired man mentally nodded as he scanned the man on top of him, he was older than him. This guy looked 12 or something, and he was taller which was nice considering Lev was on his team. The man on top of him was a bright smiled, messy red head who giggled a bit at the shock of what he assumed was the other's target.

As much as _he would love_ to help the guy out, he had the flash drive with all the information on these guys that he needed in his pants pocket so...

In a heartbeat he flipped them over to be on top and somehow in that same second he shot the guy who was still standing there staring at them in the neck and watched him fall to the floor. As he was about to take his leave, seeing as killing someone who was obviously apart of another clan if what he said was true would being more trouble than not, he felt something press against his man hood.

Looking down he saw that the red haired, bright smile, brown doe eyed, very young looking man had his gun resting against his dick while his other gun had flew out of his grip when they switched places.

"Wow that was so cool! You were like whoosh and then I'm on my back and then bang he's dead which thank you by the way, also what's your name? I'll tell you mine, I'm Hinata Shoyo!" 

The older of the two was silent as he looked at the younger in shock, normally people didn't give out their _whole names_ or smile so sweetly with a gun pointing to someone's dick. 

"If you don't tell me yours, I'll shoot your dick, I'm tired of people not telling me shit."

Oh...well in that case.

"I'm Kozume...a pleasure."

"Great! So...um, can you get off of me? I promise I won't shoot you!"

_ 'Was this guy serious?' _

Despite his very understandable doubts, Kozume slowly climbed off Hinata and backed away from him with his own gun now locked on the ginger who got up also and picked up his own gun.

Normally Kozume didn't openly gawk at people, hell, people rarely got his attention for a good reason, but he did stare at the shorter man's ass.

"Alright let's get out of here! This place was so silent it gave me the creeps," Hinata shuddered as he put only one of his guns away and walked towards the taller with his sweet and inviting smile still in place.

"I handled them all."

"What?! Just you? By yourself? Seriously? THAT'S SO COOL!"

Kozume's eyes widened and he slowly lowered his gun as he watched Hinata continue to express how cool he thought he was with wild hand movements on their way out. All he could do was think of how strange this kid was...and how he ended up in a job field such as this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every so often because I said Monday and it hasn't fucking happened because I'm a dumb bitch...my bad


End file.
